Using SDMinste to Create Dual Partition SD cards
This page describes a method of setting up a bootable partition on an SDHC card and installing CHDK. Complete information about configuring an SD card for use with CHDK can be found on the CHDK Wiki : Prepare your SD card page. SDMinste.exewas originally created to simplify the configuration of an SD card for use with the StereoData Maker (SDM) program. However, it can also be used to setup an SD card for use with CHDK and is especially useful for creating dual partition bootable CHDK SD cards. Instruction for doing so are below. (Note ': SDMinste.exe can also be used to create a single partion FAT16 installation for the cards 4G or smaller). #Insert SD card into the reader on your PC (making sure the SD card lock switch is in the unlocked position). #Launch SDMinste.exe #Make sure that your SD card is selected in the "Select SD card drive:" pull down box. #Click the "''Create Partition" button. #In the resulting popup window, click the "No" button to indicate that you want to create Two Partitions #When the "Re-insert" prompt pop-up window appears, slide the SD card out of its slot briefly and then push it back in. Click'' OK'' on the pop-up window. #The Parition area at the bottom of the SDM Installer window should now show that you have a two partition card. #Click the Format button. #When the "Confirm" pop-up window appears, click the "No" button to request a full format. #A command prompt window will open. Press your "ENTER" key when requested. #Wait a brief moment while the card formats. You will then be requested to enter a Volume Label. Enter something like CHDK_FAT16 or CHDK_SMALL and press "ENTER" again to return to the SDM Installer windows. #Click on the Swap Partitions button. #When the "Confirm" pop-up windows opens, click the "Yes" button. #When the "Re-insert" prompt pop-up window appears, slide the SD card out of its slot briefly and then push it back in. Click OK on the pop-up window. Note that the partition order has now changed. #Click the Format button again #When the "Confirm" pop-up window appears, click the "No" button to request a full format. #A command prompt window will open. Press your "ENTER" key when requested. #Wait a somewhat longer moment while the card formats. You will be requested to enter a Volume Label. Enter something like CHDK_FAT32 or CHDK_LARGE and press "ENTER" again to return to the SDM Installer windows. #Click the EXIT button to close SDMinste.exe (note that the large FAT32 parition is Partition1) #Locate and download the correct full version of CHDK for your camera using the information provide from this link > CHDK Download information. Unzip the entire contents of the CHDK installation zip file to the SD card. You can delete the diskboot.bin file from the root of the SD card but leave the rest on the FAT32 parition. #Launch SDMinste.exe again #Make sure that your SD card is again selected in the "Select SD card drive:" pull down box. #Click on the Swap Partitions button. #When the "Confirm" pop-up windows opens, click the "Yes" button. #When the "Re-insert" prompt pop-up window appears, slide the SD card out of its slot briefly and then push it back in. Click OK on the pop-up window. #Notice that the smaller FAT16 partition is now selected as Partition1. #Click the "Make bootable Disk" button. #Click the EXIT button (note that the smaller FAT16 parition is still Partition1) #Unzip the diskboot.bin file from the CHDK distribution file to the root of the FAT16 partition on your SD card. #Remove the SD card from your PC card reader, slide the SD card lock switch to the Locked position and insert the card in your camera. #Power the camera on. If you have followed all the steps correctly, you sould see the round red CHDK logo and your camera will be using the large FAT32 partition to store pictures. '''NOTE : if Windows pops up a window at any time during the above process suggesting that the memory card needs to be formattted, ignore the request and simply close that window.